drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Real Life (Song)
thumb|396px|right|coz this is real life!This page is about the song, for the world, click here Real Life is a song that plays during the end credits in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Written by David J Franco , Preformed By Melissa Clarke. It is slightly unclear as to which chracter's point of view this is song is sung in, as well as who it's directed at, but it may have more then one from each side. (Possible) Lyrics Create a place through shapes and shades, build a blinding stage where beauty's made but when your colors fade, everything will change. I'm trying hard to imagine better, daydream him, I'll wait forever, I'll pray that our paths blur together. It might not be true, but it's the best I can do It's only to keep a little piece of you I can't keep it inside I'll have to shout it out loud, all of the things I couldn't live without and I'm pouring my heart, and I'm stealing my soul, and im taking a breath, and he's giving his all, and I wanna walk out from the trouble I'm in, 'cause im really not sure where to begin And to think it will make it better, better than it was before and lies could bring us close together, so I won't be lonely no more. Pretending it doesn't matter could help me pass the time, make believe he'll hide forever this is real life this is real life this is real life oh oh oh this is real life. (oh oh oh) it's time to see the real life. Paint your world full of tones write the story so you know how it goes but my heart's alone, 'till he comes home. He'll make a decision, he'll have no choice, and I'll hold him close, he'll hear my voice, and I'll pray we're together, forever. Take a deep breath, go for a walk, wish he were here, cause we've got to talk. I can't keep it inside, I have to shout it out loud all of the things I couldn't live without and I'm pouring my heart, and I'm stealing my soul, and I'm gasping for air cause he's given it all, and he wants to wake up from dream he's been in, and start it all over so we can relive and to think it, it will make it better, better than it was before and lies could bring us close together, so I won't be lonely no more pretending it doesn't matter, could help me pass the time, make believe he'll hide forever this is real life this is real life, oh this is real life, oh oh oh this is real life it's time to see. while he's taking the steps, he's taking a stand, he's pulling down walls doing all that he can he's through with black and white, and drawing the lines, between make believe and real life this is real life, this is real life oh oh, this is real life oh my real dreams have real love, beneath the things that you can't touch. this make believe is not enough. it's time to see my real life. Category:Music Category:Songs with lyrics